Dyskusja:Toa Ignika
Matoro to Toa lodu nie może być pomarańczowy jak Hewkii i mieć częsci jego broni Wie ktoś kiedy wyjdzie w Polsce? Wtedy, kiedy Phantoka (tzn.luty) Kosiek 16:39, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) - Matoro może być pomarańczowy. Po pierwsze: nie jest już Toa Lodu, tylko Toa Życia. Po drugie: Maska Życia jest złota, a potem srebrna, a więc Matoro może mieć podobne barwy. Cytuję fragment innego artykułu Toa Matoro założył Ignikę i stał sie Toa Ignika Kosiek 16:39, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) - No i co z tego? To, że Matoro założył maskę i ma żywioł lodu, nie oznacza, że nie może mieć innych kolorów. W końcu jako Toa Ignika nie jest już Toa Lodu, tylko Toa Życia. Poza tym, Matoro zginął, a dopiero z jego ciała Ignika zrobiła Toa. A więc to wcale nie jest już tak naprawdę Matoro. Matoro założył Ignikę ale nie przemienił sie w Toa Ignika, tylko maska zebrała atomy wokół siebie i zmieniła je w postać rzeczonego Toa. Kosiek 16:39, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) - Wiem, ale jeśli ktoś się czepia, że Ignika nie może być pomarańczowy i tłumaczy, że to dlatego, że ma w sobie Matoro, to to tłumaczę. Bo najbliżej był Matoro, więc Ignika jest zrobiony w dużej części z jego atomów i być może jego broni też. Myślę, że masz rację. Ale zastanawiam się, czy Toa Ignika może mieć i cechy Matoro i cechy Igniki razem (albo jednocześnie). Kosiek 16:39, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) - Ale osobowość Igniki tworzy właśnie osobowość Maski Życia. Przecież to ona go stworzyła i jest jego duszą. A poza tym Matoro zmienił się w energię, więc nie było ciała. Co dowodzi, że Matoro nie zamienił się w Toa Ignikę. Zamienił. Chyba coś cię boli! Jesteś głupi i w ogóle. A co do pierwszego zdania, Ignika nie jest pomarańczowy tylko srebrno-złoty! Kosiek 16:39, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) - Jest pomarańczowo-srebrny. Złoty jest Takanuva. A poza tym w komiksie Śmierć Bohatera możesz zauważyć: Matoro miał założoną Ignikę i miał swoje ciało. To dowodzi, że co prawda jego energia uratowała Mata Nui, ale jego ciało tam zostało. Tak więc pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Ignika wchłonęła było ciało Matoro, bo było najbliżej. Jednak to prawda, Matoro nie zmienił się w Toa Ignikę. On przysłużył się do stworzenia Toa Igniki. Zgadzam się co do pierwszego zdania. Ej, wiesz co, sorry za to, że powiedziałem że jesteś głupi, no nic, ale wiesz że mam Nocturna i Gadunkę. Możemy podyskutować o Makucie? Co, nie ty najbardziej lubisz Hannaha, a ja Chiroxa. Kosiek 19:38, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) - Wiecie, w sumie, to Ignika nie ma tylko mocy dawania i odbierania życia. Przecież powiększyła Gadunkę, dała Nocturnowi moc śmierci, zmieniła Dekara w Hydraksona, nie wspominając już o złączeniu Vezona i Fenerakka. Więc sądzę, że Ignika w chwilach zagrożenia może też mutować. Wiesz co, nie zgadzam się ani do mojego, ani do twojego zdania, bo sprawdzałem Ignikę i jest żółto-srebrny. Mam pytanie. Czy o bioniclach piszesz wszystko ty? Kosiek 18:13, 24 sty 2008 (UTC) - Nie. A co do Toa Ignika: ale w sumie, to zależy w jakim świetle. Tak na prawdę prawidłowym określeniem jest pomarańczowożółty, bo tak, to można się do końca roku spierać. A nie jest ani czysto żółty, ani czysto pomarańczowy. A w sumie, dlaczego myślisz, że to ja wszystko o nich piszę? Dlatego, że skoro jeteś takim wielkim fanem bioncle to pomyślałem sobie, że to ty to wszystko piszesz. Ej zauważyłeś, że na Masce Igniki jest jakiś ludek? Napisz coś. Kosiek 18:46, 25 sty 2008 (UTC) - Oczywiście. A ty go nie zauważyłeś przy pierwszym filmiku z Barrakami? On symbolizuje żywot, a przy tym pasuje do rysów maski. Tak samo jak na przykład Suletu. Ozdoby nigdy nie są wybierane wyłącznie ze względów estetycznych. Nie, zauważyłem go trochę później. Ale skąd na Masce Życia w świecie BIONICLE wzięła się sylwetka ludzka? Kosiek 10:05, 26 sty 2008 (UTC) - To nie jest sylwetka człowieka. Przecież matoranie, Toa, turaga, Makuta (ci prawdziwi) są humanoidami, a więc z kształtu są podobni do ludzi. Wobec tego to wizerunek jednego z humanoidów ze świata Bionicle. Przedostatnie zdanie napisał ktoś inny, a nie ten z którym gadasz przez prawie cały temat, czyli ze mną. Kosiek 15:53, 26 sty 2008 (UTC) - No to trudno. To przecież nie musi być dyskusja dwuosobowa. A w ogóle, to jak ktoś chce dyskutować ze mną, to zapraszam do Dyskusji ze mną. Wiem przecież, ale ja tylko mówię, że tamtego zdania nie napisałem, bo przecież nie był bym taki głupi żeby pomyśleć, że to jest sylwetka człowieka. Kosiek 11:52, 27 sty 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, każdy może się pomylić. Zapraszam też na http://mysticusmundus.mojeforum.net/ Mysticus Mundus, moje gro-forum. Odnośnik jest też na Stronie o mnie. Halo, myślisz, że ja nie widzę, że mnie obrażasz? Jak ktoś tu jest głupi, to nie ja, tylko nie powiem kto. A poza tym, to jest dyskusja o Toa Ignice, a nie o samej Ignice. Nie mówiłem o tobie, tylko o tym kto napisał szóste zdanie! Kosiek 16:17, 28 sty 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, co prawda to dyskusja o Toa Ignika, ale jego zmieniona maska odgrywa tu ważną rolę. Przecież bez niej by go nie było. A wiemy też, że to główna część tej istoty, więc tak właściwie, to nie ma niczego złego w dyskutowaniu tu też o masce Toa Igniki. A co do maski. Dlaczego po tym jak Toa Ignika został stworzony maska była srebrna, a nie złota? Werax 19:31, 28 sty 2008 Ignika stała się srebrna, bo wysysa energię życiową dookoła. Kiedy już nie zostanie nic, stanie się czarna. Ale w komiksie "Death of Mata Nui" widziałem, że jak Mata Nui umarł, to wtedy Ignika stała się srebrna (symbolizowało to śmierć Mata Nui), a kiedy Matoro założył Ignikę na swoją maskę, to stała się złota. Kosiek 19:01, 28 sty 2008 (UTC) - O ile wiem, to dlatego, że Matoro posiadł wtedy moc życia i ożywił Mata Nui. A więc: kiedy Mata Nui zginął, maska stała się srebrna. Kiedy Matoro ją założył, na powrót stała się złota (ożywił Mata Nui). A kiedy Matoro zginął i Ignika pochłonęła jego energię i inne substancje, znajdujące się w pobliżu, jeszcze raz stała się srebrna, ale jednocześnie zmieniła kształt. Wcześniej tego nie zrobiła. Ale czemu Maska zmieniła formę, kiedy wpadła do morza? Bo na Voya Nui maska miała inną formę. P.S. To ja napisałem szóste zdanie. Kosiek 20:33, 28 sty 2008 (UTC) - Cóż, na Voya Nui, kiedy odłączyła się od Vezona, to miała taką formę, jak wtedy, kiedy wpadła do morza. W końcu wpadła do Morza Czerni zaraz po odłączeniu się od Vezona. A zanim połączyła się z Vezonem miała tamtą żółtą formę. A co do innego tematu, czemu normalny Makuta z klocków ma inną maskę niż ten z filmu? Kosiek 15:03, 2 lut 2008 (UTC) - To nie dyskusja o Kraahkan. O Boże, no to co, że to nie jest dyskusja o Kraahkan, ale przecież można zapytać jak się nie wie! Kosiek 19:28, 4 lut 2008 (UTC) - W sumie, to nie za bardzo można, bo to nie wynikło z dyskusji.